


Seeds of Redemption : Lotus

by Daanny



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gran's Coffee Addition enabled by Sandalphon, M/M, No beta we die from gbf grind, danchou actually speaks can u believe it, gran is 20 cus i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daanny/pseuds/Daanny
Summary: In the midst of a struggle between the Eternals and the Crew of Enforcers, Seox has to come to terms with his past that is dredged up by a fellow clan member. Meanwhile, Gran chugs coffee and tries to sort out the mess everything has become.
Relationships: Gran/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Seeds of Redemption : Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> \- gran is 20 cus i said so  
> \- we don't know how old seox is but im placing him at approx 24/25  
> \- gran has blue hair now cus he worked hard and uncapped all the eternals while im here being a noob pls help i need help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the scales of dominions are such a pain to farm... i hate anubis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You cannot convince me that Noa is not a savage.

The sky is blue and the wind light as Grancypher majestically soars through the air. Lyria demurely sits on a chair she had taken to the deck to soak in the warmth of the sun. Vyrn bobs in the air, his hands clutched tightly around an apple. Though the scenery around them is beautiful, frowns are mirrored on both their faces, and their muscles are tense with anxiety.

“Gran, why don’t you take a break? You’ve been at it since last night,” Vyrn says. “Do you want an apple? I can share.”

“It’s OK, I’m fine,” Gran says with a strained voice, threading a hand through his hair as he paces from one end of the deck to the other. “Thanks, Vyrn.”

“You’re obviously not OK,” Vyrn says. “Did you even get any sleep last night?”

“I—”

“You didn’t,” Lyria says, wringing her hands together. “I saw you pacing when I went to get some water. Gran, why are you so worried? We’re all here for you. I know Katalina and Io are both worried. I haven’t talked to Rackam or Eugen yet, but I’m sure they—”

“They’re worried,” Vyrn confirms. “We’re all worried.”

Gran shoves a hair through his hair again, sighs, then stops near Lyria’s seat. “I— I’m sorry, both of you. But it’s not… I.. I don’t know what it is, but there’s just something in the back of my mind that says something is really, really wrong, and I don’t know _what_ it is. Seofon said the Eternals had some business to get to last time he was with us, so I understand why I can’t get in contact with them, but I don’t know,” he pauses and takes a deep breath in. “It’s weird. I just get this feeling that something happened to them.”

Shock floods across Lyria’s face before she quickly shakes her head, “Thank you for telling us. But they’re the strongest people in the world! I’m sure they’re OK.”

“Yeah! Remember when you fought against them last time? They’re all strong people, they’ll be fine!” Vyrn says.

Gran chews at his bottom lip. Logically, what Lyria and Vyrn were saying makes perfect sense. Their last fight left a good chunk of the island they occupied destroyed; it was a blessing that not many creatures occupied the island from the start. It would take time for nature to restore itself there. Each of the ten are masters with the weapons they wield, and yet, Gran still can't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The thought clings to him with the same tenacity Vyrn clung to apples: Once it was in his hands, he would only let go when a tiny core is left.

He flinches, however, when a large hand roughly ruffles his hair. He looks up to find Rackam sporting a lopsided grin, and Noa floating mere steps behind him.

“Hey Gran, who’s got you looking so upset? Big brother Rackam’ll go teach ‘em a lesson for ya!”

“Gran, Rackam came here to tell you we’ll be arriving at the location of the request soon. He said not to mention how worried he was about you,” Noa says gently with a smile as Lyria and Vyrn burst into laughter.

“Oi you!” Rackam shakes his head. “Well, cat’s out of the bag. We’re landing soon, so come prepare. And if you ever need anyone to talk to… well…” he scratches at his head awkwardly. “Everyone of your members are here for ya. OK! I’m going. Jeez, always making me say embarrassing stuff.”

“Isn’t it because you’re always thinking about those embarrassing stuff? You should learn to be honest with yourself, Rackam,” Noa teases.

“We’re _going_! Noa, Lyria, Vyrn, you’re coming too!” Rackam turns, walking away, but not before muttering under his breath, “This guy, so much trouble all the time.”

“Yes, yes,” Noa says.

“Yes! Coming!”

“You better come soon, OK?” Vyrn yells before flying after the other three. Gran waves awkwardly.

He’s got everyone worried over him. Some leader he is… Gran lets out a long sigh, then slaps himself hard over both cheeks.

Though he’s still bothered by the strange feeling, he needs to head off to the job. Their fundings for the months are a little… _strapped_ after he sent all the unnecessary weapons and summon stones out to be reduced. But what can he do? Materials are important and he needs… a lot of them…

* * *

Gran heads off to the meeting spot with Lyria, Vyrn and Sandalphon. The request didn’t mention anything other than transporting a few people, but it never hurt to be prepared.

The town is mostly built out of stone, with stout houses sparsely placed here and there. All the windows he can see have curtains tightly drawn over them, and there is not a hint of life to be seen. Though the town is silent, Gran can’t detect a hint of danger. Perhaps the town is just extremely underpopulated, or perhaps more of the housing lay further into the town.

“There’s no one here,” Sandalphon points out. “Why did you drag me all the way out here.”

“You brought coffee along. You, out of all of us, have no reason to be complaining,” Gran retorts.

And it was true. Last time they visited Siero’s shop, Gran had spotted a bottle she called a “thermos”. It could keep drinks hot for a prolonged period of time, and was portable enough that Gran bought it on the spot, tossing it in Sandalphon’s general direction when they returned to the Grancypher. Though Sandalphon brushed off the gesture at the time, Gran knows he rarely left the thermos behind, always refilling it with coffee.

“Coffee tastes best when it is _fresh_ , Singularity, but perhaps you might have yet to understand that.”

“Yeah, yeah. Or maybe my fingers aren’t delicate enough to appreciate the finer details of coffee, Mr. Supreme Primarch.”

“You—! Going on about that again!”

“OK, OK, calm down, both of you,” Lyria steps up as the mediator like always. “Jeez, you two are always like this. Don’t you ever get tired of teasing each other?”

“Sandalphon needs to grow up.”

“I count my age by the _century_. But _you_ , on the other hand—”

“Stop it,” Vyrn grumbles. “It’s only been two seconds.”

“Sorry,” Gran shrugs.

“A—anyways! I wonder where’s our client? Did we get the meet up spot wrong?” Lyria pulls out the letter from the client and looks around them. “Mm… this _should_ be the right place, though…”

“Isn’t that them?” Sandalphon suddenly points down the cobbled street. And sure enough, the tiny figures of two people slowly near them, and when they’re close enough to make out some details, Gran blinks in surprise.

“Aren’t they Tien and Feower?” Vyrn says. “Do they need to go somewhere? Couldn’t they have just asked us directly?”

“Tien! Feower! Over here!” Lyria calls, waving her arm in excitement. She takes off in a run towards the two and the rest follow. “Could it be? Are you the people Siero asked us to transport?”

Feower nods, “That’s us. Though we didn’t think it would be you guys receiving the request.”

“Sorry to put you in a hurry. We had to change plans last minute because there’s an injured person with us,” Tien explains.

“Who is it?” Gran cuts in as Lyria gasps in surprise. “Is it one of the Eternals?”

“Well, yes,” Feower answers. “It’s… well.. This way.”

Feower leads the way down the twisting street, turning into and out of alleys without any hesitation. Following closely behind are Lyria, Vyrn and Tien, who seem to be catching up with each other. Behind them, Gran tries to hide the jitters coursing through his muscle with the movement of each step, but Sandalphon must have noticed, because he stops slurping at his coffee and offers it to Gran.

“Singularity. You may have some coffee, if you wish.”

“Oh? You’re OK with an indirect kiss? Whenever did you become so bold?”

Sandalphon’s expression immediately darkens, “No coffee for you the next month.”

“Please accept my most sincere of apologies, dear Sandalphon. I will gladly accept your offer,” Gran bows, holding out both hands and accepting the thermos.

“Better.”

Gran takes a sip. The familiar bitter taste spreads across his tongue and he lets out a content sigh, “It’s good.”

“Of course.”

Lyria turns around and giggles, “It’s good to see you two getting along.”

“We always get along,” Gran says.

“Leave me out of this,” Sandalphon shakes his head.

“Sorry to disrupt your important discussion,” Feower says, “but we’re here. Let’s go.”

Feower pushes open a wooden door that looks like it needed a replacement years ago. The hinges screech in protest as the door swings open. Tien heads in first, and the rest follow.

The inside of the house looks more like a storage room than anything else. Boxes and chests are stacked hazardously onto one side, with a small bed placed at the other side of the room. The roof is falling apart, and the sunlight shining through the gaps between wooden planks is the only source of light in the room. Gran squints towards the bed and tries to make out its occupant in the dim light.

“We’re back,” Tien greets. “Any luck?”

Fif flies from the bed to the crowd, “Uuu… Tien, Feower, welcome back. It’s not looking too good…”

“Don’t tell me you’re the one that’s injured, Fif?” Lyria says in surprise. “Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“Ah, Lyria! I’m fine… it’s actually…”

The bed in the corner squeaks, and the person lying on top of it stands up, with a hand on the bed frame as support. He slowly walks over to everyone else, his steps unsteady.

“Hey, Gran,” Seox says, his voice unsteady. “You’re here.”

_Seox is hurt._

_A member of my crew is hurt._

_I_ _’ll—_ _keep calm. Keep calm, Gran._

Fif yelps in surprise, “No, Seox! You need to rest!”

“Bed time for you, Seox,” Gran says. Walking over to Seox’s side, Gran puts a hand gently on his shoulder but firmly wheels him around back to the bed. “At least stay seated.”

“Gran, I can still—”

“Captain’s orders,” Gran says resolutely. “You’re not allowed to stand up.”

“Yeah! I mean, you could barely stand, let alone walk!” Lyria says. “How… how did this happen?”

“Walfrid, Blue Knight and Captain of the Crew of Enforces hurt him pretty bad,” Feower explains.

Despite his attempt to remain calm, Gran can still feels his fingernails dig into his palm, “Why?” though he had tried to keep his voice light, it seems that he hadn’t succeeded, as Lyria, Vyrn, Fif and Tien all turn to him, surprise on their faces. Feower studies Gran’s expression for a few more seconds as Sandalphon takes a long sip of his coffee.

“The Crew of Enforces demanded that Seox be handed over,” Tien finally says after a long stretch of silence.

“What? Why? Did Seox do something bad?” Vyrn asks.

“They need him for their investigation into the Karm Clan massacre,” Tien answers.

The Karm Clan. Gran recalls the overgrown plants and surreal purple light that lit the place aglow, deep aquamarine caves and the numerous deadly traps that guarded their secrets, lavender waters and the pure white lotus reflecting the colours of the water. He wonders if the ruins are still overrun with thieves and raiders. But Seox’s voice pulls him out of his reverie.

“There is no need for an investigation. I can say without a doubt that I am responsible,” Seox says, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“You mean…” Fif says sadly. “They’re not just saying that…?”

“I know what I did. I could never forget what I did,” Fif studies the ground as Seox continues. “I had planned to turn myself over to the Enforcers… but the problem is…”

Gran’s ears perk up at this. Seox had planned on turning himself in? Though Gran is not surprised at Seox’s decision, he still… he doesn’t like it.

“Seofon and Anre stopped him,” Feower explains. “They said we need to keep up appearances as the Eternals. If we give in too easily, wrongdoers across the skies might take this as ‘the Eternals are weakening’, and that would be dangerous.”

“Mm…” Tien looks up and through the hole in the ceiling. “We rely on intimidation to keep the world peaceful… it’s almost like the mafia… huh.” Lyria reaches over and grips Tien's hand. Seeing, Lyria's worried expression, Tien smiles. "Thank you, Lyria."

Meanwhile, Vyrn floats over to Gran and rests on his shoulder, “I’m not sayin’ you should hide the past or pretend it never happened, but why are they choosing to sniff around _now_?”

“They’re not the type of organization to intervene in matters like this. But it’s possible that someone filed a formal complaint against Seox. Maybe like… someone who survived the incident.”

Seox grunts and Gran places his hand back on Seox’s shoulder.

“There’s hardly any merit in falsely accusing Seox, it would only put them in a bad position with the Eternals too. But if they have a reason to resent Seox, like what Tien suggested, it suddenly becomes another story,” Feower taps his chin thoughtfully. “It’s hard to believe that anyone lived through the ordeal, but like what Vyrn said, what’s strange is why _now_.”

“Maybe some weirdo just wants to mess with you guys?” Vyrn guesses.

“Anre did mention that, so all the more we couldn’t give Seox up,” Tien says quietly. “If we did, the Crew of Enforces would have no choice but to prosecute him, because he’s ready and willing to admit to his crime.”

“But once again, that could lead to a shift in power,” Feower sighs. “And we’re back at square one, keeping up appearances for Eternals.”

“Why don’t we take this aboard the Grancypher? We have beds and rooms available. It’ll at least be more comfortable,” Gran says as the conversation falls silent.

“Right!” Lyria exclaims. “Tien, Feower, where are you headed?”

“The Stardust Town. We’ll be meeting up with the rest of the Eternals there, too.”

“That’s where you and Feower are from, right?” Vyrn says. “Let’s get going!”

“I’ll be counting on you, captain,” Tien says with a smile.

When everyone looks ready to go, Seox once again attempts to stand up but is stopped by Gran. Seox shakes his head, “I can walk. There’s no need for me to be a burden on everyone else.”

“You’re no burden!” Lyria cries out. “Please don’t talk about yourself like that, Seox.”

“I…”

“I’ll carry you,” Gran says. “Piggyback or princess carry?”

“I don’t need—”

“Captain’s orders. Piggyback or princess carry?” Gran repeats, slightly more impatient this time.

“I don’t—”

Without another word, Gran reaches down and scoops Seox up in his arms, ignoring the screech of protest coming from within his arms, “Let’s go.”

* * *

After they returned to the Grancypher, Seox was placed in his room while Feower and Tien went off to their own. Fif stayed with Seox and worked her magic for a while longer before Lennah, Lily, Sophia, Cagliostro and Lily all popped by to check in on Seox’s condition. However, they came to the same conclusion to Fif— that it would take time for Walfrid’s magic to fade, and that it would be difficult to fix Seox as it is right now. Eventually, Gran pushed Fif back to her own room to get some rest and made sure everyone got dinner before collapsing in his bed.

He was in charge of night patrol that night, but he can probably sneak a quick nap in before heading out. He studies the ceiling of his room quietly.

Ladiva had been asking about Seox’s wellbeing since he left the ship a month ago. Did anyone tell Ladiva that Seox is back, if only temporarily? Gran is sure she’d want to check up on him. Is there anyone else he needs to talk to? It might be good to mention the same to Jamil, he seemed quite worried when Seox left as well. And he’s sure Narmaya was informed of Fif’s return already, but it couldn’t hurt to make sure, right?

Did Rackam and Eugen get any rest while he was out picking up the Eternals? They’ve been flying non-stop the last couple days, and with work piling up, Gran hasn’t seen them getting much sleep. He’ll go bring them some food and make sure they’re getting enough sleep. The fact that the Eternals fought against the Crew of Enforcers means that they probably fought against Lecia’s Fourth Fleet. Hopefully, both are doing fine, but there’s really no way for him to tell. And… right, Zeta and Beatrix said they had some Society business to get to, so he has to go say goodbye before they head off. Cucuroux also mentioned she wanted some materials for a new gun, but she said it could wait.

His head hurts from all the things he has to do. Dragging himself over to his desk, he paws for a pen and a notebook, then scribbles down a to-do list for himself. Squinting at the list in front of him, he’s a hundred percent sure he’s missing sometime, but that’ll have to wait ‘til later.

Making the way around the Grancypher, he gets through whatever he’s able to before time for night patrol arrives. He stuffs his notebook in his pocket, then makes way over to the armoury and thinks.

He hoists the Scales of Dominion over his shoulder and sets off. He wonders if it’s possible to ignore the weapons origins as a staff and just smack someone in the head with it like a hammer. He then wipes the image from his head. It took forever to get this weapon, he’s not about to risk it smacking it all over the place.

Gran pushes open the door to the deck, carefully fits the staff through the door and shuts it behind him. The crescent moon is high in the sky and the white glow feels somewhat lonely. Is Cassius is doing fine? It would be great if he is.

The night air is a little chilly, and Gran has half the heart to run back to his room and grab a jacket. But on the other end of the deck, he spots a small figure floating midair, and walks over quietly.

“Fif? What are you doing out here?”

“Gran! Don’t worry, I’ll be heading back to my room soon. I don’t want to catch a cold… Narmaya would be worried if I did!” Fif says with a smile, but quickly enough, the smile fades. Yet it still seems like Fif has words she has yet to say, so Gran waits. “Uuu… Seox and the Karm people… Do you think he really…”

The image of the Karm ruins flashes in Gran’s mind. Though overgrown with plants, it was still possible to find a few dilapidated buildings here and there. The entire place was deserted, and the silence was nearly chilling.

Gran nods, albeit reluctantly. But that was enough for Fif. Her eyes widen in surprise and her head lowers.

“I see… Then he did a really, really bad thing! Things like fighting or killing are things you shouldn’t ever do… I know that Seox is a good person, so I was hoping people could forgive him… But asking that just because Seox is one of my favourite people isn’t fair. I mean, so many people lost someone they loved… so it’s not right… but, I—”

Fif quietly sniffs, and says between sobs, “Why couldn’t I have been born earlier? Then maybe I could have done something for Seox and the people of Karm. Even if I’m the best… I still can’t heal, can’t help the wounds from the past.” She sniffs again and swipes a hand across her eyes.

Gran drops the staff on the ground and gathers Fif in for a hug. With her face buried into his shoulder, she lets out another quiet sob, “It hurts… It really hearts, Gran.”

“I know, Fif, I know,” Gran says quietly, stroking her back the way his father did some distant time long ago. They stay like this until Fif slowly quiets down, and falls asleep in Gran’s arms. He carries Fif back to her room, tucking her in before returning to the patrol.

He props himself up against the deck and takes a deep breath in. The night air is crisp, a little cool and Gran sniffles a sneeze.

Seox’s past has passed. History is something set in stone; it can’t be changed. The only thing that can change is people’s perception of it. Gran wonders what Seox feels about the incident. Though, yes, he killed those of his own blood, Gran doesn’t believe Seox has truly thought about it. He’s heard that Seox wants to atone for his sins, but Gran’s never pressed him for _how_ he wishes to atone. If the Eternals had truly handed Seox over to the Crew of Enforcers, it’s likely he would have been executed. But is that truly atoning?

Just as Sandalphon is atoning for the cataclysm by living, should Seox not do the same? When a person dies, that’s that. They can’t do anything, much less atone for their sins. Only when someone is alive, can they perform the action ‘atoning’, regardless of what that actually entails.

But that’s what Gran thinks. Would Seox think the same? He doesn’t know.

He yawns, then bends down and picks up the staff he abandoned earlier. Enough is enough, he needs to finish that patrol and get some much needed sleep.

* * *

They arrive at Stardust Town a day later, at the crack of dawn. Feower leaves quickly to check up on his siblings, leaving Tien and Gran to help Seox into a room in the Town. With the help of the kids living there, they quickly find a room for Seox to settle down in.

“There’s not much we can do right now until the rest of the Eternals arrive, let’s leave him to rest for now,” Feower says, jabbing a thumb in Seox’s direction.

“You must be tired too, Fif. Why don’t the both of you get some food and rest up?” Tien says.

“Okay…” Fif says reluctantly. Gran reaches over and ruffles her hair. “Hey! Stop it!”

“Get some rest, OK?”

“Mm… OK…”

“Seox, Ladiva was worried and made some food for you. She said something about something being really healthy or something so… uh… eat up, yeah? And Fif, Narmaya also made one for you. She said you might be missing her cooking.” Gran says, leaving a packed bento on Seox’s bedside table and handing another one over to Fif.

“Tell her I said thank you,” Seox says gravely.

"Yeah! Tell Narmaya I'll go say hi some time!" Fif bobs in the air excitedly.

“Will do. Then, we’re heading out. Night.”

“Oh! Good night, Seox, Fif! Get some good rest!” Lyria says.

“Yeah, see you later.”

Following Tien, they leave the building with all the guest room, but before they’re able to make any plans, a child comes up to them.

“Tien? Feower? Do you two have a minute?”

“Mm, what is it?” Tien asks.

“A new kid came to town while you were away. I was hoping to introduce him to you…”

“A new face? Sure, let’s go. As for you guys…” Feower turns to Gran, Lyria and Vyrn.

“Oh! Oh! Can we tag along? We want to meet the new kid too!” Lyria says, jumping up and down.

Tien smiles, “Let’s all go, then.”

The building are built high and fit neatly around the jagged rocks that cover the entire island. In the distance, mountains rise up into the clouds amidst the azure sky. The streets they walk through are winded, but paved with flat rocks that make it an ease to walk over.

“What’s your name? I’m Lyria! It’s nice to meet you!” Lyria asks the boy that came to talk to Tien and Feower.

“I’m Jack, nice to meet you.”

“Then Jack? What’s this new kid like?”

“Mm… I’d say he’s quite laid back?” Jack says thoughtfully. “Oh! He also said he really likes to sing. And he eats a whole lot!”

“Ooooh! I love to sing too! I can already see us becoming great friends!” Lyria hums.

Vyrn flies in front of Lyria and flips in a circle, “I think you guys might have more fun sharing a dining table together.”

“Guuuuu… I mean, I love to eat too, but am I really that big of an eater?”

“Uh,” Gran begins, then finishes quickly with a curt, “Well.”

“Wha! Gran! Say something!”

Tien prods at Gran’s back, “Mm… Let’s be nice and stop teasing Lyria.”

“Oh… so you were just teasing! I’m relieved— I mean! How mean!”

Feower, who had been leading the way once again, suddenly holds out an arm to stop the rest of the people, “Shush. I don’t know whose voice I’m hearing, but it’s definitely not a kid’s.”

His hands reach for his daggers with practised ease and sets off in a sprint towards the source of the sound.

“Wait! Feower!” Jack cries after Feower, who grabs hold of the two girls near who looked to be a giant. “Hold up! I’m sorry for not explaining this more clearly—” Jack gasps for air as he tries to catch his breath.

“Feower! This is the new kid we wanted to introduce to you!” one of the girls Feower had grabbed hold of tugs at his sleeve. “His name is Mugen!”

Feower studies the situation with narrowed eyes, “ _This_ is the kid you guys…?”

Gran stops with the others in front of a grown draph with bulging muscles and huge horns. It’s understandable that Feower would mistake him for an enemy… but looking into Mugen’s eyes, Gran is reminded of Caim, a child travelling with him. There’s no malice behind the eyes, only a genuine curiosity.

“Whoa! This guy’s humongous!” Vyrn blurts out in amazement.

“Hue… monguss?” Mugen says the word slowly with confusion.

“Vyrn’s saying your body’s really big! They must be surprised!” the girl from earlier says again.

“Big… Yes! Mugen, big.”

“Right, Mugen! This is Tien, and this is Feower— our caretakers. Go ahead and greet them!”

“Greet… Ah. Hello, Tien,” Mugen bows slightly at Tien, and then turns to Feower. “Hello, Feowerourcaretakers.”

An attempt in stopping himself from laughing only turns into a loud snort. Feower glares at Gran before turning back to Mugen and hissing, “The name is _Feower_ , get it right!”

“Feower… Oh. Hello, Feower,” Mugen says, and holds out a hand. With a face full of suspicion, however, Feower refuses to take his hand. But at the same time, Lyria jumps in and grabs his hand.

“Hello, Mugen! I’m Lyria! It’s nice to meet you. And he’s Gran, the captain of our crew,” she bobs Mugen’s hand in her up and down a couple times. “Wow… your hands are so big, Mugen.”

Gran joins in and also grabs Mugen’s hand, “It’s nice to meet you. Over there is our friend, Vyrn. He’s a lizard.”

“Oi! I’m not a lizard!”

“Vyrn… not lizard?” Mugen tilts his head and asks.

“Yup! You’re looking at an honest-to-goddess dragon in the flesh!” Vyrn boasts, puffing out his chest with pride.

“No. Vyrn not dragon. Dragon, big. Vyrn, small.” Mugen shakes his head resolutely.

“I—I’m still growing! I’ll be a big dragon before you know it!”

Though Mugen continues to chatter on with Lyria and Vyrn, Gran takes a step back and joins the conversation between Tien and Feower.

“Y’know Feower. If you really don’t trust Mugen, we can keep him on the Grancypher for now. Tien, you said you wanted Nio’s advice first, right?”

“I don’t want to trouble you…” Tien says.

“Well, it’s no trouble, really. Lyria seems to get along well with him. And it’s not like the kids can’t come visit. There’s more people on board, too, so you know they’ll be safe,” Gran shrugs. When the twins still look contemplative, he adds, “Take your time and think about it. OK, Tien? Feowerourcaretakers.”

“Gran!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm normally quite slow with updates but what with corona I'm stuck at home without a job so idk next update will prob be sometime this week? If not, here's a reminder to stay safe and wash your hands instead of using hand sanitizer if possible Stay safe

**Author's Note:**

> i have a twitter, its @aoi_sakura27 , hmu


End file.
